1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interface device, more particularly to an interface device for connecting a telephone and a television.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, televisions and telephones were two separate appliances, but they are integrated today. The new appliance assembling both objectives of telephone and television is not commonly used in families. The auxiliary capabilities of present telephones are highly enhanced. For example, they include the following capabilities of recording telephone numbers and names used as notebook and telephone directory. These auxiliary capabilities increase the complexity of present telephones; consequently, displays are necessary to help users. Black-and-white liquid-crystal display (LCD) is commonly used as display. However, since the resolution and contrast of small LCD is poor, its readability is insufficient to support the greater capabilities of future telephones. If traditional high-resolution and high-contrast television can be used to display telephone's information, the objectives of the display of traditional telephone can be greatly enhanced.
To achieve the above-mentioned objective, a new function is needed to enhance the traditional telephones. The objective of this additional function is to link the telephone with television, transmitting the telephone's information to the television, and displaying this information on the television.